


New Look

by wimblydonner



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Masturbation, Military Uniforms, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wimblydonner/pseuds/wimblydonner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rinoa tries on a uniform before she considers enrolling in Garden.  Selphie thinks the experiment is definitely a success.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Look

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XIV. Prompts: Rinoa Heartilly/Selphie Tilmitt, bra, experimental, fire, uniform

"What do you think?"

Rinoa steps into Selphie's room in a borrowed cadet's uniform. It's an experiment, a way of feeling out whether she can really see herself in Garden before she goes and enrolls. 

Selphie looks her over. Perfect posture, legs straight and head upright. Spotless dark uniform, without a spot or fold in sight. Epaulets proclaiming the wearer's status among the world's most elite forces. 

She's always admired Rinoa's fire, her determination, but it's been unfocused: too impulsive, too easy to burn itself out in ineffectual anger. In the uniform, Rinoa looks a different woman: mature, disciplined, ready for action. 

"Rinoa, you look _great_. It's perfect for you." 

"Yeah?" Rinoa crosses the room. Her skirt shifts about her as she walks, giving Selphie glimpses of toned thighs. Hyne, she's been working out, hasn't she? 

"Yeah." Selphie drags herself off the couch and up to her feet. She tugs playfully on Rinoa's perfectly tied yellow neckerchief. "Look at you, looking all responsible and badass. You could probably kick my butt now." 

"Selphie, I'm serious." 

Selphie brushes Rinoa's lips with her own. "I am too. I'm proud of you." 

Selphie is, indeed, quite _taken_ with this new look for Rinoa. It's hard not to imagine Rinoa rising early for her training, sweat beading between her sports bra and shorts as she works her throwing arm ... Rinoa nothing but professional as she steps naked out of the locker room shower, into a midst of other cadets, and reaches for her uniform ... Rinoa lining up in formation and delivering an impeccable salute without letting slip any sign that she happened to be unbearably horny right then ... Rinoa finally returning to her hotel after a long mission and immediately dropping her panties and digging her fingers into herself for some stress relief... 

"Well," Rinoa says. "I'll keep the uniform for now." 

"No." Selphie's fingers start to reach for the zipper running all the way up Rinoa's skirt, the zipper that's been taunting her the whole time she's been starting at Rinoa. " _Now_ , it needs to come off."


End file.
